When The Bombs Begin To Fall
by CuteLittleOtaku
Summary: When Juvia and her siblings Gajeel and Meredy are evacuated to Cornwall, they are taken in by the lovely Milkovich family. At least, their mother is lovely. The two adopted youngsters, Gray and Lyon, sure aren't. Bonding as a new family, they learn to love each other. And some a bit more than others... Gruvia WW2 AU with a side serving of Lyredy and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

 **Welcome to my Fanfic!** **It's all written from Juvia's point of view, who at this point, is an eight-year-old. It is a WW2 evacuation AU. And a Gruvia main course, with a side serving of Lyredy and Gale.**

 **I hope you guys all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima has that honour.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

_October 14, 1940._

Juvia usually loved trains.

This train, however, was a different matter. Who would like a train that was sending you to a foreign place, filled with different things and different people? She had heard stories, with vivid descriptions of animals that could eat you alive or trample you if you got too close. Meredy had burst into tears, fearing these weird new beasts. Gajeel had scolded her, but his sister could see that he was scared too. She could see the fear in his eyes.

But trains usually meant a nice treat, like a day out to visit Fry's with Gajeel and Meredy, or a school trip to a museum. They meant she could fall asleep as they rocked her into blissful unconsciousness.

Not delivering her to alien territory.

"Juvi?" Meredy looked towards her older sister.

"Yes, Meredy? What's wrong?" Juvia responded to her sibling with a soft voice.

"Where are we going?"

Juvia was taken aback and ignored her sister's enquiries. Truth be told, she didn't' know where they were going and had pondered the fact for days on end. Where were they going?

And who would take them in?

* * *

"But, Ma!" a young raven-haired boy moaned to his mother, his efforts in vain.

"No buts, Gray, and that is _final._ " Mrs. Milkovich swiftly ended their brief conversation.

" _Really,_ Ma? Do we need _more_ brats when we have Grandpa 'round?" Gray whined.

"Oi!" His brother, Lyon, was irritated at the insult to his white hair.

"Well, _you're_ both adopted, aren't you? And Ultear didn't moan like this when you two appeared," Mrs. Milkovich scolded them into silence.

"Sorry, Ma," they chorused in unison. They both had forlorn expressions on their faces.

"Well, alright, then, boys." Their mother seemed a bit less upset now, and the boys were relieved. "I'm going to get our rations, so behave please. Ultear will take care of you." Gray groaned inwardly; his big sister in charge meant whole lot of bad things.

Playing with her old dolls included.

Lyon and Gray shuddered simultaneously, but didn't complain to their mother, fearing another scolding.

"After that, I'm going to pick up our guests." She finished.

"Not guests, Ma, just _evacuees."_ Gray corrected. .

Mrs. Milkovich glared. "No Gray, _guests,_ " she had an air of finality in that sentence.

"Behave!" she yelled, before slamming the door shut.

Gray just could not _wait_ to meet those bratty London _guests._

* * *

Juvia had just drifted off to sleep when the train finally came to a rusty, noisy stop.

"Come on Meredy, let's get off this bloody train!" Gajeel yelled to his younger sister, who giggled in excitement.

" _Gajeel!_ Papa taught you to _never_ curse! Ever!" Juvia was shocked at his behaviour, especially in front of their innocent younger sister. "Meredy's only seven!"

" _Only_ one year younger than you!" he retorted, making her blush.

"Alright, children!" a posh voice yelled out from the crowd. "Once departing the train, form a line on the wall immediately!" Juvia liked this Billeting Officer, Miss Carla. She had heard of horrible, old, bossy women. But Miss Carla was young and sweet, if a little demanding.

Once they were all lined up, Miss Carla started assigning the already set families. When she did get to the Lockser family, she said, "You three. Gajeel - 11 years of age, Juvia - 8, Meredy - 7. Oh, this makes my life easier, you're all together." Juvia sighed with relief. "With Mrs. Milkovich."

Oh, no. Oh, _no._

Mrs. meant she was married. Married meant a 70% chance of children. Oh no.

Juvia shared a worried glance with Gajeel, who she could see had interpreted the same.

Well, if the woman was _old,_ then-

Juvia's thoughts were cut off by Miss Carla's voice. "This is Mrs. Milkovich, who will be taking care of you."

The woman in front of them was pretty, Juvia had to admit, with dark purple hair and jet black eyes. The problem was, she was _young,_ and that meant that she would almost _definitely_ have kids.

Definitely _._

Gajeel said that she really did not want that.

Not one bit.

* * *

Gray felt his heart stop when he heard his Ma's keys turning in the door.

"So the brats are here," he muttered. "Here we go..."

He was surprised when he saw not one, not two, but _three_ brats. _And_ two of them were girls.

"Ultear, Gray, Lyon!" she called. "Come meet our guests!"

Lyon and Ultear ran down the stairs eagerly, but hesitated slightly on how many there were.

"Children, this is-" she stopped herself suddenly, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Gajeel stepped forward first. " I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Lockser. 11." he said bluntly. Gray scowled at him, and Gajeel was quick to return the favour. Gray was a little taken aback by his fierce snarl, and wavered slightly before looking away.

Meredy followed suit, bubbly as usual. "I'm Meredy, and I'm 7. And this is Bunny!" she held up a ragged old rabbit toy.

Lyon sniggered, and Gray snorted, but Meredy smiled on obliviously.

"And this is Juvia. Juvia is 8." Juvia held her hand out for Gray to shake, but he backed away.

"Ugh, no way!" he squealed. "London kids have lice, _everyone_ knows that!"

"Juvia does not have lice!" she retorted.

"Oh, _bloody hell!_ Things must be real bad in London if kids talk in third person up there! Ha!"

" _Gray!"_ Mrs. Milkovich fumed. "Apologise."

Gray muttered something unintelligible whilst Juvia fumed.

Oh, this was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! Also, I'm pretty sure that all the history is accurate, but do correct me if I'm wrong. Also, they've been evacuated to Cornwall from London because of the Blitz.**

 **And I do like Gray as an obnoxious brat.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Shout outs to _AlaskaHolmes90786, Marvie Guaria Baloloy, Nh1312, VictoriaEmma_ and _juviaesthetic,_ for following!**

 **Also a huge thanks to those who favourited and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _October 15, 1940_

* * *

 _"And this is Juvia. Juvia is 8," Juvia held out her hand for Gray to shake, but he backed away._

 _"Ugh, no way!" he squealed. "London kids have lice, everyone knows that!"_

 _"Juvia does not have lice!" she retorted._

 _"Oh, bloody hell! Things must be real bad in London if kids talk in third person up there!"_

 _"Gray!" Mrs. Milkovich fumed. "Apologise."_

 _Gray muttered something unintelligible whilst Juvia fumed._

 _Oh, this was not going to end well._

* * *

Juvia recalled the events in her mind an hour later at tea, replaying it in her mind again and again, getting angrier every time.

Stabbing a carrot with her fork in fury, she took her anger out on the unsuspecting vegetables on her plate. Ultear shot her a sympathetic glance.

"So," Mrs. Milkovich started. "How are you settling in? Gajeel? Juvia? And Meredy?" She asked.

"Ma, they've been here for _one hour._ They're fine," Gray snapped.

Mrs. Milkovich sent him a glare that scared him into silence, before Gajeel said, "We're fine, Mrs. Milkovich. Thank you," replied the unusually polite pre teen.

Mrs. Milkovich smiled in reply, and Lyon and Gray started muttering, to the annoyance of everyone else on the table. Excluding Meredy, who obliviously went on with her meal. Everyone ate in an awkward silence, before Mrs. Milkovich broke the uneasy atmosphere.

"Ok, I think everyone knows the sleeping arrangements, since they are rather simple. Girls in Ultear's room, Gajeel in the boys' room." Gray and Lyon snarled at Gajeel, who readily returned the favour with gusto.

"But I've also arranged partners to help show you all around the village and help when school comes around," Juvia and Gajeel shared a worried glance. All Juvia wanted was to avoid that _Gray._ Ugh.

"So, as they are the eldest, Gajeel and Ultear are together." Gajeel was relieved he wasn't with one of the brats, but he shot an apologetic glance at Meredy. He knew she had grown very attached to the older girl.

"And, since you're much older than her, I want Lyon paired up with Meredy." she continued. Juvia sucked in a breath as she came to her conclusion.

"So that leaves Gray," she paused. "And Juvia."

* * *

Later that night, Meredy was talking about the twenty minutes she had spent with Lyon.

"He showed me the field, and the koows…"

"Cows, Meredy," corrected Ultear. She giggled.

"Yes, that's what I said, _koows._ Besides, and then he showed me the farmer's apple tree, and got me one-"

"He did _what?"_ she exclaimed in disbelief.

"He got me an apple from the tree. I didn't know they grew on trees."

"That boy is _so_ dead..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Simultaneously, Gray and Lyon were complaining in their room.

"Ugh, Lyon. I hate them all. Brats that came to take over our lives." Gray had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I know. Ma already likes them more than us. That _Gajeel_ is a pain in the behind. But Meredy and Juvia aren't _that_ bad." he agreed.

"See, they're already doing it to you! They're all idiots, all three of them!"

"Not really!" he protested. "Meredy's only seven!"

"And what happens when she grows up and takes after her idiot brother and sister?"

Lyon shut up at that. He sighed and climbed into bed, unsuspecting of the glare Gray was giving him.

And the glare that he was receiving from Gajeel, stood in the doorway, in return.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter after the longer one for chapter one.**

 **I really do like how the story is unfolding, though! And I hope you do too!**

 **Also, follow my bestie CuteLittleOtaku123 on Wattpad! (Her name is sooo original, I know.)**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **Also a huge thanks to those who favourited and reviewed! You guys are all the absolute best, and I'm so glad you like my work!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail's** **characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: 

_October 16, 1940._

Juvia had fully expected to feel nervous, but nothing could prepare her for how she felt now.

Mrs. Milkovich had decided to launch them headfirst into a wholehearted education after discovering how unstable the trio's tutoring had become after the war broke out a year before. Of course, Juvia had thought she'd have at least a week's rest before Mrs. Milkovich sent them off with her own children to the small village's own schoolhouse. She _hadn't_ expected to be sent away the very next morning. According to Gajeel, countryside schools would have kids of all different ages in the _same cl#ass_ (which amazed his sister's enough) but there would probably only be one class.

 _One._

Juvia had never heard anything so absurd in her life.

So now, walking to the school with Ultear and Meredy, with Gajeel, Gray and Lyon up ahead. She had butterflies in her stomach that simply _refused_ to go away.

It was then she decided she did _not_ like butterflies anymore.

At all.

But she would probably going to have to get used to them if she was going to adjust to Cornish life.

If she even _wanted_ to, that is.

* * *

Juvia pondered how hectic the small classroom was, as kids ran around screaming their heads off. She was glad that no one approached her - she was only met with the high pitched squeals of the other children.

Gajeel saw her disgusted expression and attempted to comfort her.

"See, look, there's only kids," he said. "Would you have any reason to be scared of a five year old like that one?" he pointed to a petite blunette who was running around with a significantly taller blonde girl.

She turned around to glare. Gajeel shrunk back a little under her gaze, and Juvia marvelled at her pluck.

"For your information, _sir,_ " she said, and her blonde friend, Lucy, sniggered. "I am double that. Figure that one out for yourself, _if you can,"_ she ran off, giggling, leaving Gajeel stunned and blushing. "That shrimp is ten?!" he said in disbelief.

Juvia marvelled. No one could put Gajeel in his place like that but Papa, and he hadn't done that since...

Juvia felt a stinging pain behind her eyes, and shook her mind free of those thoughts. She should be forgetting them anyway.

But, before she could even speak, she heard a sharp rapping sound form the front.

Miss Carla! Juvia was relieved to see a familiar face when faced with all these new people. But that nice feeling of familiarity soon vanished when the class were seated, and Gajeel and Juvia were left at the back of the room, awkwardly standing.

Wait...

Where was Meredy?

"Meredy!" Juvia called her little sister and scanned the room to see where she was. Miss Carla was there first, though, taking her hand and leading her to the front of the classroom. Juvia watched in terror, waiting for her to punish her sister. But she was shocked when Miss Carla put her on her desk and said, "I think everyone can see you from here, so why don't you introduce yourself?"

Meredy nodded and began her speech.

"Hello, my name is Meredy Lor-" she caught her sister's stern eye and caught herself. A look of confusion masked Miss Carla's face for a split second, before returning to her usual smile. "My name is Meredy Lockser. And I'm very happy to be here!" she giggled and jumped off the table. "Your turn, Juvi! Gajeel!"

Her two siblings gave their brief introductions, and Gajeel said everything for Juvia, to save her the humiliation of them all discovering she talked in the first person.

She was secretly very grateful for that.

Now, all she had to do was make friends.

And what a task that would be.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **My life is ridiculously boring right now, so let's just get into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

_October 16, 1940._

Juvia listened in bored silence as Miss Carla dragged on about the true essence of Victorian English Literature. She had lost interest after Miss Carla had moved on from History and Geography to Literacy, and she hated every second of it. Reading (and even secretly writing) stories was one thing, but analysing poetry was another thing entirely, and it was, in Juvia's mind, the single most boring subject in any school.

Regardless of where it was.

She shared a cheeky eye-roll with her desk-mate, Mirajane, whilst Miss Carla snapped at someone for daydreaming.

pooosu!" she yelled. "Pay attention! With an attitude like that, it's no wonder your failing your classes!"

She saw the forlorn expression as he muttered, "Sorry, Miss Carla," and softened slightly.

"Really, Natsu, you could be one of the best in this class if you put your mind to it. But really, even little Wendy's getting better grades than you are!"

'Little Wendy' blushed slightly at the mention of her name, and Miss Carla tutted in disappointment.

Mira began to whisper to Juvia, and Juvia noted that she was one of the gossipers in the class. They might get along pretty well, if she was honest, because she really was quite sweet.

"Natsu is _somewhat_ smart, if he puts his mind to it," she said, and Juvia raised her eyebrows in doubt, because the salmon-haired boy did not particularly strike her as incredibly intelligent. "He only really tries in science, though, and God knows why he loves _that!"_

She continued, "The only really smart ones in here are Levy," she pointed to the spunky blunette from before, "And Mavis," she gestured towards a girl with the longest and most blonde hair she had ever seen before. "And Lucy, she's Levy and Natsu's best friend," she nodded at the blonde who was with Levy before. "And finally, Jellal." She giggled. "Our only smart male student and, funnily enough, Levy's big brother." Juvia looked at the boy with the strange birthmark on his face with interest.

Juvia chuckled. "Juvia guesses brains run in the family, then!"

Mira giggled. Juvia was just grateful she didn't question why she spoke in third person.

"The rest of us _try,_ I guess." Mira wrinkled her nose. "But the only person who wasn't the brightest and _still_ ended up being one of Miss Carla's favourite students was Zeref, and he left the village a year ago."

Juvia had completely blocked out the rest of the class and it's noises now as she listened to Mira intently.

"He went to join the RAF, and is somewhat of a village hero, since everyone thought he was too quiet to join the forces. He's Natsu and Wendy's older brother."

Juvia's eyes glittered with admiration. He seemed to be much more well-mannered than the boys she had encountered so far in Cornwall.

Namely, Gray and Lyon.

"Sometimes, though, you end up with idiots like _that,"_ she pointed to her brother and sighed.

Juvia looked over too see a boy clumsily dropping his books on the floor and understood what his older sister meant.

She jumped slightly when a bell rung loudly from the corridor. It was Mr. Frosch ringing the school bell that marked the end of the day.

"Oh, we're done for the day, children," she sighed. "Even though I don't think you learnt _that_ much," she turned her gaze on Natsu and shook her head slightly.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

There was a loud shuffling of desks and squeaking of chairs as they all hurriedly got out of out of their seats, eager to go play outside.

Meredy rushed over to Juvia with a smile on her face. Juvia was glad to see she was enjoying school, and she breathlessly started chatting.

"Juvi! I made a friend! Her name's Wendy, and she's really nice and quiet and she said she really liked my bunny toy, and-"

"And you must have annoyed her to the ends of the Earth with your endless chatter!" finished Juvia. Ultear approached them as they were laughing together, and she joined in with the giggling too.

"Juvia, Ma said that since its your first day, you can have some free time to make some friends," she said, beaming. "Gajeel and Meredy can stay with you too,"

Juvia gulped.

Ultear saw her worried expression and comforted her.

"I'm sure it will be easy to make friends," she consollrd her.

Juvia could only hope so.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I am so glad that you guys actually read my work!**

 **As for the representations of some characters here:**

 **I feel like Natsu is actually quite smart, in truth. I think his stupidity is slightly overrated, but thats just me.**

 **Jellal and Levy as siblings is an adorable idea I saw on twitter and I immediately fell in love with it.**

 **Also, apologies for any mistakes as I typed the last bit if this chapter on my phone!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening! (Or morning, or afternoon, depending on your time zone!)**

 **I hope you're all having a great old lazy day (probably cause its a Saturday as I'm writing this) and enjoy the chapter!**

 **WARNING: ANY implications of Graylu in this chapter are ENTIRELY and UTTERLY BROTP based. I don't ship it. I swear. I'm sorry.**

 **I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _October 16, 1940_

Juvia swallowed nervously as she attempted to go up to Levy and Lucy. She had come to the conclusion that they were the safest to approach, since Mira had already gone home and despite Gajeel's disapproval, she found herself walking up to the pair.

 _Besides,_ Gajeel was just jealous that she could to talk to Levy and he couldn't.

So, abandoning Meredy, to chat endlessly to her new-found friend Wendy, she walked up to Levy and Lucy, both of whom engrossed in a book they were sharing.

"Hello," she said nervously.

Levy looked up from the book she was reading with her friend.

"Hello!" she replied earnestly, and Juvia mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello," Lucy smiled.

"You're Juvia, aren't you?" Levy had unconsciously saved Juvia the embarrassment of introducing herself - which she had come to dread after her rather unfortunate encounter with Gray upon her arrival - and she mentally thanked her.

"You poor thing, you got stuck with _Gray_ ," she cooed sympathetically.

Juvia nodded in agreement and sighed.

Lucy jumped to her raven-haired friend's defence, however, exclaiming, "Gray's not _that_ bad!"

"That's because you _fancy_ him!" Levy teased. Juvia giggled and Lucy blushed red.

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about Natsu," she smirked evilly. "You like _him_ more!"

" _Ugh_!"

Lucy let out a groan of disgust and stalked off angrily. Juvia ran after her, slightly worried that she and Levy might have stung her pride.

"Juvia is sorry, Lucy," the blunette apologised.

Lucy looked a little confused at her new friend's use of the third person, but to Juvia's sweet relief, she ignored it. She could vividly remember Gray's teasing and name-calling after the introduction.

"It's alright, Juvia, Levy's just teasing." Lucy smiled gently.

"She's right about getting stuck with _him_ , though," Juvia shivered.

"I'm sure you'll get used to him," she consoled her. "He can be a brat, but he is great once you get to know him well enough."

"Juvia is going to be living with him till this war is over," she sighed, disappointed.

"I know. But he will be nice, _eventually,_ " she consoled her.

Juvia doubted it greatly, but stayed silent.

"He is actually quite kind, sometimes,"

Juvia basically lost it.

"He's _what_?"

"I'm assuming you dislike him for a good reason then," she said. "Alright, what did he do?"

There was a long silence before she took in a deep breath.

"He made fun of how Juvia talks," she mumbled, so quietly it was barely audible. She was reluctant to share what had happened.

"WHAT?" she yelled. She got a few strange stares from Sting and Rogue, but she obliviously talked on.

"He did that?" she seemed speechless now, as she stood up from their spot by the lake.

"Wait here, Juvia, I'm going to go sort this out," she said.

Juvia watched in stunned silence as her friend stalked off.

* * *

Miss Carla drummed her fingers on the table in agitation as she tried to put her finger on it. She just _couldn't get it._

What was so off about those three?

She had felt it from the moment that she had issued them on the train; she just couldn't figure out _what_!

She sighed in exasperation before taking out the maths tests from Monday.

Well, at least these nuisances' terrible maths scores could distract her for hours on end.

* * *

Juvia felt tears come to her eyes. This was why she was so scared of telling anyone.

And now Lucy was going to tell Gray, who was going to take this out on her, and he would never let her live it down and he would endlessly tease her and-

She was cut off by an uncontrollable sob.

Tears dropped onto the grass underneath her.

"Hey y-!" a voice yelled, cut off by surprise.

Juvia turned round, her face marked with tears.

Gray took a step back in horror.

And she was crying.

Sure, Lucy had just 'Lucy-kicked' him for making her so sad, but he'd just assumed she was a tattle-tale.

He didn't tolerate tattle-tales, for one, and he really thought she was just an emotionless brat.

But he had just made a girl _cry._

And he felt _really guilty_ for it.

"Hey," he said gingerly.

Juvia turned round to face him again, realising his tone had changed.

He came to sit beside her, staring out to the pond ahead of them.

"I'm sorry. For, you know..." he began, blushing furiously.

"It's alright." she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, and I know- wait, what?" He gasped. "You're forgiving me?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" she smiled shyly, which made him blush.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

"It is."

* * *

 **Ok, so the end was cheesy, but I spent good time on this chapter guys!**

 **Literally, the chapter intro started out as good afternoon but I had to change it to evening cause it turned out so late.**

 **And yes, I turned a Grayza moment from Fairy Tail to Gruvia.**

 **I'm like that.**

 **Good night to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to you all!**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't publish a chapter last week, or the week before...**

 **God, I've lost count.**

 **I'm so sorry! ToT**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

 _October 17, 1940_

 _The air was clouded in a blood-red, and flames enveloped the building that could have once been called a cottage. The name plate that had once hung on the door melted away into the ground._

 _The word 'Milkovich' burned away with the plate._

 _The charred remains of hands and other limbs lay, forever separated from their once owners._

 _The sound of a plane could be heard from above, and left a bomb in its wake, and it began falling, falling onto her..._

* * *

Juvia awoke, gasping, tears rolling in torrential masses down her cheeks. She was burning hot, and she could still see her nightmare vividly in her mind.

She needed to get out.

Now.

She slowly tiptoed out of the room, grateful that both Ultear and Meredy were heavy sleepers. Closing the door softly behind her, she found herself drawn to the light from the corridor window. The moon was out, shining, and even though it was just slightly smaller than full, she felt comforted by it all the same.

She let out a relieved breath and sighed. There was nothing wrong; she was safe.

Besides, that was why she was sent here. Why wouldn't she be safe, here in the country?

She smiled to herself as she stared out at the moon, unaware of the figure watching her from his bedroom.

* * *

Natsu rushed down the stairs, oblivious to the undeniable fact that it was almost midnight.

He threw open the front door to find a sleepy looking Mystogan, holding what could only be...

"DAD! A letter from Zeref!" Natsu yelled up the stairs, and Mystogan gave him a tired, somewhat sad smile.

"Yea, I've got one from Siegrain to deliver to mine too," he said. He turned around and hopped onto his bike, riding off to his next delivery.

Igneel and Wendy emerged from the stairs.

"Dad! A letter from Zeref came, finally!" Igneel smiled, until he caught sight of the small letter.

His grin faded.

"Son, that's not a letter," he whispered. "It's yellow,"

Natsu looked at him in confusion. "What does the yellow mean, Dad?"

"Its' a telegram." Igneel whispered in horror.

Wendy whimpered and Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

Igneel ripped open the telegram, and his eyes skimmed over the words for what seemed like years.

"Is Zeref... ok, Dad?" Wendy asked.

Igneel nodded slowly.

"He's ok, he's just injured."

There was a long pause.

"He's coming home."

* * *

Lyon watched Juvia a she stared out of the window, silently hoping that she wouldn't turn round and notice him. He quietly turned back into the room, smiling to himself.

"Good luck, Juvia,"

* * *

Gajeel woke up to the sound of the two idiots arguing.

"What did you that for!" Gray shouted.

"Because!" Lyon retaliated. "Who said I couldn't?"

"Who said you _could?_ "

Lyon gave a wordless, agitated shout before storming out.

Gajeel turned to Gray, who had a guilty look on his face.

"What's going on between _you_ two, then?"

* * *

The whole village paraded their two heroes down the street, cheering on the two young men that were returning home for a short while.

Zeref and Siegrain shared a small smile before parting ways.

Natsu and Wendy charged at Zeref, talking him into a huge bear hug.

He was home.

* * *

 **Thanks guys! I love you all so much, and thanks so much for reading!**

 **Also, I may have to bump the rating up to a T, and there will be, well, no spoilers, but darker stuff in the next few chapters.**

 **Sorry that its such a short chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry about the LONG hiatus I have taken for this story, but publishing dates are likely to be back on track soon! It's just that I have a new story in production.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

 _October 18, 1940_

Levy smiled to herself as she watched Jellal and Mystogan gabble on, and on and on to Siegrain. Genuinely, it seemed like it would never end.

"Hey, guys, let Levy talk to me too, kay?" he hobbled over on his bandaged leg and sat down beside her. "How are you, Miss Levy?" he said, jokingly holding out his hand for her to shake. She giggled and slapped it.

"All is well, Sir Siegrain." she snorted. "I don't think I need to ask about you, though." She glanced at his leg.

Jellal perked up. "Yeah, what happened to your leg?"

Siegrain's eyes misted over.

"Idiot!" Mystogan slapped Jellal on the head as he nervously watched his older brother twitch.

"Hey, Siegrain?" Levy gingerly asked. "Do you want to have dinner? What should I make?"

He smiled sadly at her. "It's ok, Levy, I'm going to my room anyway."

Levy nodded and watched him retreat upstairs.

What had happened to her brother?

* * *

Zeref sighed contentedly. He had seen countless horrifying things whilst fighting, but he was home now and the thoughts drifted away.

How could he think about that with Natsu and Wendy around to distract him?

"Zeref!" Natsu called from the kitchen.

He sighed in contentment.

Of course he was happy. He was home.

 **Hello Everyone! This is me, yes, I'm still alive, just haven't been writing for a while. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated and that this chapter is soo short but I promise, everything will return soon. I promise! I just ha e taken a little break but I'm back on track with two different stories that I will hopefully be able to manage.**

 **Otaku out!**


End file.
